The memoirs of an FBI agent's daughter
by kgirl999
Summary: David Rossi has been married 3 times. He has also been in many relationships. what if in one of these relationships he has a daughter he never knew about. what will happen when they meet. what will her life be like moving in with him. first attempt at a story
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

My aunt is making me write this diary because I won't talk about my feelings. I don't want to talk about my feelings, my mother died, what is there to say? Anyway when my mom died she said that she wanted me to live with my father. The only problem is I don't know who he is, no one in the family dose, well at least my mom's side. My aunt keeps complaining about me living with her she can't wait to find my father and ship me off. My mom use to keep a journal while she was traveling she wanted me to know what he life was like. She gave it to me when she died, I'm going to start reading it maybe it will have answers about my father.

I feel like I should write about my past, well I grew up in a small town just outside Quantico Virginia. I was 16 when she passed. I lived with my mom in a small house in the country. I am by no means a country girl though. My mom ran a flower nursery and we lived off the money we made from that. I would help out with what I could. I often spent my weekends working because we couldn't afford to hire help with the shop.

I am not the average small town girl. People say I dress like a city girl. For example the outfit I am wearing now is a pair of hot pink skinny jeans with a white top with a picture of princess peach on it. I am also wearing a pair of while arm warmers and a pair of hot pink stiletto heels. For accessories I have on a chain chomp ear clamp, as well as my yellow luma star earrings. I have on two necklaces one is a star bottle Mario necklace and the other is an old vintage style Nintendo remote. I am wearing a crown ring. For my phone I have it in a Mario cart 8-bit style case. For my makeup I am wearing pink eye shadow with black eyeliner and a light pink lip gloss, and I panted my nails to represent the different power ups you can get in Mario.

After my mom passed away I moved with my aunt to New York City. I got a job as a lifeguard at the local pool. I go to school. One thing my aunt doesn't like about me is my friends. I hang out with this gang. Their leader Chris Mclean is in to some deep stuff with the law but not everyone in the gang is. Anyway they own this bar and a lot of the gang works from there the whole thing is legal with the bar. I have helped with the taxes I should know. There are these few in the gang I hang out with the leader of this group is Duncan he's close to Chris co a lot of people look up to him, he's tough but an all-around good guy if you're on his good side, Geoff is his second and handles the small things Duncan doesn't want to. Then in the order of power theirs me because I'm Duncan's girl, Bridgette because she's Geoff's girl, DJ, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, and Lindsey. I'm in charge of the girls and the tasks Duncan gives me. Like tonight there is a party happening at Chris's mansion and I have to plan the whole thing in like 9 hours. Any way I have to go do that I'll write down how it goes.

Sincerely, Krystal

~line break~

I put my diary away and walked out to my car. I drove to pick up Bridgette so we could plan the party for tonight. When I pulled up to her house she came out and got in the car.

"It's about time" she said getting in the car.

"Ok ok get in so we can go." I said

"What took you so long?" she asked

"I was writing in a diary, my aunt says it's that or therapy."

"So what do we need to do?"

"Food, décor, music, drinks"

We drove to Chris's mansion and started to set up for the party. When we got there we saw a car parked across the street with tinted windows. We walked in side and I called Duncan.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he said picking up the phone

"There's a car parked outside and it's got someone sitting in it watching Chris's house." I let him know

"I'll check it out" he said and hung up the phone.

I walked in to Chris's office and Bridgette and I planed the party.

Time skip

It was about 6 when I dropped Bridgette off to get ready for the party. I went home showered and got ready for the party. I was wearing a tight red corset dress that went down to my thighs, red and black lace arm warmers, thick black strapped shoes. I was wearing my beauty and the beast inspired rose necklace, rose earing, a rose ring, and a black and red lace clutch with a big rose on the front. I just finished putting on my outfit when I looked over at my mom's journal. I thought I could spend some time reading while I wait for Duncan to pick me up. I opened the journal and skimmed through the first couple pages. I was reading and she started to write about getting pregnant. It was saying that she wondered if it was Chris's and should she tell him after he broke up with her, did she want to raise a child with this man. I was reading and I think it was about to say the name of my father when I heard the doorbell ring.

My aunt opened the door; I could hear her talking to Duncan. I quickly finished the page. The name of the man who is my father is David Rossi.

**authors note: hey guys this is my first story plz comment with advice. plz be gental. hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The name of the man who is my father is David Rossi.

I put the book down and ran down stairs. I saw Duncan standing there waiting for me I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag. I kissed my aunt on the check and ran out the door to Duncan's bike and climbed on the back. He was upset so we didn't talk on the way to Chris's house. The car was still across the street. Only Tyler was there talking to the guy. As Tyler walked away the car drove off. Duncan took my hand and led me inside.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Duncan

"Yeah everything's fine. Why would you ask?" he said

"You just seem quiet." I said

I saw Gwen and walked over to her. She was talking to Bridgette, Courtney and Lindsey.

"Hey guys" I said when I got to them.

"Hey" they all replied.

We looked to the door and saw Chris's new girl. Her name was Blaineley; she was blonde with green eyes. We looked over to see her hanging off Chris.

We chatted for a while. Duncan came over and asked me to dance. We went on the dance floor and danced for almost an hour. I looked at the clock and say that it was midnight and I and to be home in a half an hour. I asked Duncan for a ride home he drove me home and then headed back to the party.

He gave me a quick kiss and headed back to the party. I walked in the house to be greeted by my aunt. She doesn't approve of Duncan. I walked up to my room and changed in to my pajamas, an Elmo tank top and shorts covered with Elmo's face, I also had on my Elmo slippers and house robe and my sunglasses sleeping mask. I continued to read the journal. There wasn't much about David Rossi in it. I pulled out my laptop and googled his name. It came up with a lot of results. I read about him for a half hour. He was a famous author, and worked for the BAU of the FBI. I walked to my aunt to tell her. She wanted me to live with my father so she could get her life back. What a loving aunt.

"Aunt Lillian?" I called to see if she was awake.

"Yes dear" she called back

"I was reading the journal my mom left me and it said something I think you should know."

"What is it Krystal?"

"The name of my father"

"…" she was speechless that never happens.

I pulled out the book and showed her where his name was written. I then spent the next half hour telling her about what I had found about him.

~line break~

I walked over to the pool where Geoff, Bridgette and I work. I was in a simple outfit my Red Guard bathing suit with black shorts and a guard shirt I also had my black whistle. The gang spends a lot of time at the pool. Chris will buy 1 rental a week. They don't stop him from coming I because their scared and 2 he pays a lot for his time in the pool. It was about a month since I found out who my father was. My aunt has been dealing with getting the legal files in order to send me off with my new dad. I walked in to work and saw 2 guys standing on deck one wore a suit and the other a t-shirt and jeans both had guns, they didn't look like they were from around here. I say my deck supervisor talking to them about something. I walked past them and got changed in to my uniform. I went in to the guard office to wait for my shift to start. It was the rental for an hour then I would guard public swim for the rest of the time. The two men left and Chris and his gang came out. I started guarding. I was guarding shallow when all of a sudden swat came in and had their guns pointed at Chris who jumped behind me and grabbed me and he held a gun to my head. Never to anyone in the gang had Chris done this. I stood still contemplating my options tears running down my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him

"SHUT UP!" he yelled in my face.

I stood silent I watched as my aunt walked in and saw Chris with a gun to my head. She lost it and started crying. Gent Rossi was talking to Chris trying to get him to let me go. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang and felt Chris's hold loosens on me. I pulled away and as he went to grab me I dove in to the pool. He fell to the floor and I jumped out and kicked the gun away from him. Geoff came running with the first aid kit. We started to bandage Chris up. After Chris was in the ambulance I looked to Duncan who had shot Chris and saved my life. I walked over to him and hugged him. He didn't hug me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking in to his eyes. I could tell something was wrong.

"I could have lost you. And now I will because I have to leave." He said

I understood him. I knew what he meant. Chris would have every man he could after Duncan. He had to go on the run. I hugged him

"We will get through this. I might be moving soon anyway."

"When were to you planning on telling me this?" he said clearly upset.

"Tonight, look I found out who my father is and my aunt is dealing with the legal matters."

I looked up to see my aunt giving a statement to agent Rossi. I waited for her to finish. When they had finished up at the pool he and his colleagues were getting in to an SUV. My aunt called him over again. He walked over and she handed him a file with the legal forms stating that he is my father as well as a DNA test to prove it. Luckily my aunt has connections with some people in the FBI. She explained it to him and introduces us and left. I was his problem now.


	3. Chapter 3

I was his problem now. I never felt so alone, Duncan had to run for his life now, and my aunt left me with some man I barely know. I got in the back of agent Rossi's SUV and drove back to the Los Angeles police station.

When we got there I followed him in and sat in a chair where he told me to. I sat there watching the hustle and bustle of the police station. They were rapping up the current case. Unknown to me and most of the other girls and guys Chris had killed 5 men in the last month who had tried to leave his gang. He was also dealing drugs. I was sitting there and I hear this commotion I looked over to see them bringing Chris through. He looked at me and yelled. "HE'S GOING TO GET IT. I SWEAR TO GOD HE IS. HOW DARE HE SHOOT ME"

I stood up and walked over to Chris and said very calmly "you held a gun to my head and threatened to kill me. You're lucky he didn't try to kill you." I walked away with Chris yelling at me. I called Gwen and Bridgette to come get me from the police station and drive me to my aunts to get my stuff.

We got to my aunts and no one was home. I unlocked the door and he headed to my room. We spent 2 hours packing all my clothes I have a lot of cloths because I use to have to plan outfits for our group in the gang when we went somewhere. I then packed my accessories, my books, my cds, my movies, my craft supplies, and all the little knick knacks. We headed back to the police station with all my stuff when we got there, Bridgette and I heard Gwen scream when we looked over we say our long-time friend Kevin. We all ran over and hugged him. Giving him the once over we pulled him to the car garbed my bag of guy cloths and pulled him out a cool outfit.

For him I pulled a captain America top and a pair of captain America skinny jeans, a captain America shield necklace and bracelet, a shoulder bag with a shield on it as well as shoes with the shield on them and a cap with the shield on it.

I then grabbed a wonder woman top for me as well as my jeans. I grabbed my black long haired wig and all my wonder woman make up. Painted my nails blue and stamped them with stars. I pulled out my wonder woman back pack and phone case. A comic book wonder woman necklace a wonder woman W bracelet, a ring with 3 stars one red one blue and one white.

For Gwen I pulled out a black tank top with the batman logo on it, a pair of shorts with comic book style pictures on them. The shoes were covered in comic book style pictures. She had on a Lego batman necklace, a keep calm and call batman bracelet, a bat symbol ring and earrings and a bat man watch. I had painted he nails white with the batman logo on it and she had on thick eye liner. The most amazing part of her outfit was he lips which I did to look like the bat man logo.

For Bridgette I pulled out a spider man dress with comic book art as the design all over it, a pair of red high heeled boots that went up to her ankle. She wore a necklace that had spider man hanging upside down, spider web stud earrings, 2 rings with spider man on them, and a spider man over the shoulder bag. She had red lip gloss, her nails were black. The most amazing part if her makeup was her eyes they were red and blue with spider webs drawn in the corners.

We ran in to the police station dragging Kevin with us to change. Once we were all changed we walked back in to the police station to see Kevin getting teased about his outfit by some guy I had never seen before. I walked over there and got right in the guy's face of the one who was teasing Kevin.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him

"Excuse me? Who are you?" he asked back

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you getting in Kevin's face." I told him. I looked over to Kevin to see him laughing. I turned back to the guy in front of me when agent Rossi comes up,

"What are you doing?" he asked

"This guy was getting all up in my friends face. So I put a stop to it." Kevin was out right laughing now.

Rossi took a deep breath "Krystal this is Derek Morgan one of my coworkers, I don't assume you two have had the pleasure of meeting? Morgan this is my daughter"

I shook his hand and we talked for a few minutes till I saw out of the corner of my eye someone I really didn't want to see. I looked over and standing there was Blaineley. Gwen and Bridgette looked over and realised she's a cop. We walked over.

"Hi Blaineley" Gwen said clearly upset

We all looked at her, waiting for an explanation on who she was, because clearly it wasnt who we thought she was. She explained that she was undercover, and she had to see what was happening in our gang and try to get Chris to admit to what he did and to help find proof. We found out her real name was Jennifer Jareau. She told us to call her JJ. We ran out to the car and grabbed her an outfit.

I grabbed her a blue crop top with the superman logo on it and a pair of jeans with a bright yellow belt. The shoes had comic book styled art on it. For jewelry she has a Lego superman necklace, a superman logo necklace and ring, comic book earrings, she had a superman bow in her hair, and a bag covered in comic books. Her makeup was simple, blue eye shadow with red lipstick.

Just as we were leaving to go to dinner Kevin and JJ invited the rest of their team. Most people wouldn't let me dress them up but Penelope Garcia did. She was wearing an awesome green dress so I just gave her some accessories. I gave her a green lantern logo necklace, a green lantern ring, a pair of green rose earrings, and a green lantern figure bracelet. I gave her a green lantern shoulder bag as well as a pair of green sparkly shoes. For her makeup she has green eyeshade and he mails are painted green, her lips are a soft shade of peach.

We headed to this little Chinese restaurant and ate there. We were sat down quickly and ordered our food. I was getting miso soup, a plate of sushi and some sweet and sour pork. Once everyone had ordered we started chatting and getting to know eachother.

**AN: hey guys all the links to my out fits are on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone had ordered we started chatting and getting to know each other. Everyone was asking me about my past, school, work, family. I told them my mother passed away and it was her wish that I live with my dad. She died before she told anyone who my father was. I am going in to grade 12, I do ok in school when I set my mind to it. I work as a lifeguard and swimming instructor. And I don't have any family on my mom's side other than my aunt.

They asked Gwen and Bridgette some questions but dinner happened pretty uneventfully other than Spencer getting upset at them for dropping out of high school. I got to have a good laugh at that, it usually was being in school got you teased in the gang. Rossi was being very quiet, he was sitting off to the side in his own world.

Once we had finished dinner Gwen and Bridgette headed home and I headed to the hotel with the BAU. I stayed in the room with JJ and Emily. I had to sleep on the couch because there were only two beds. I was texting Bridgette to get the girls together in the morning so I could say goodbye. I woke up at 6 to start getting ready. I had 3 hours with the girls because the flight left at 1.

I got showered and dressed in my Pikachu outfit. I was wearing a blue tank top with a picture of Pikachu on it, and a pair of jeans. I had on three necklaces one was a Pikachu in a jar, one was a picture of a Pikachu, and the last one was the thunder evolution stone. I had Pikachu earrings on. I had a bow in my hair covered with Pikachu and his trainer. I had my sparkly Pikachu flats. A Pikachu backpack as well as a Pikachu sweater.

I wrote a quick note and left it for JJ and Emily to see. I ran outside as Gwen pulled up to come get me. We drove to a cute little diner about 20 min from the hotel. We hung out and talked about all the random stuff, I'm going to miss this when I move in with Rossi. We talked and ate for an hour till my phone rang. I looked it was Kevin the only member on the tam with my number. I answered the call and he wanted to remind me of the time. I said ok. We talked and ordered more food. Just as we were about to leave and go see the guys I ordered the team the apple strudels. We went and say the guys and I said my good byes they all drove me to the airport where I was to meet up with the team.

once we got to the airport it was almost tome for me to board the plane. I looked down everyone gave me a hug and I asked Bridgette to tell Duncan I said good bye if she saw him because he wasn't here. I was about to get on the plane when I heard someone yelling my name. I turned to see Duncan running towards me. I ran to him and we hugged. He whispered something in my ear and ran off to the group. I got on the plane and we flew off to Virginia.

On the plain I handed out the snacks I bought for them and went to take a nap I fell asleep thinking of the thing Duncan told me. I fell asleep tears falling down my cheeks I was moving away from my best friend and my boyfriend broke up with me.

AN: hey guys sorry for the short chapter. also can you guys give me ideas for clothing for future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

When we landed it was about 6 pm. We drove from the airport to the FBI building so everyone could do their paper work. I sat in the corner of Rossi's office fixing my hair which I had thrown into a bun to keep off my neck. It was around 8 when we left to go home. He showed me around and where I would be staying. I went in the room dropped most of my stuff and sat on the bed. I looked around, I saw the closet and walked over to it. It was a small walking. There wasn't much furniture in the room. It could really use a makeover. Rossi came back in with the last few bags of mine. He sat at the desk. He looked nervous. I waited for him to say something but it turned in to a staring contest. I lost when I burst out laughing. He looked confused so I explained why I was laughing. He chuckled.

"Krystal." he said "this is your room."

I looked at him "I know agent Rossi" I said confused

He laughed "don't call me agent Rossi all the time call me Dave"

"Okay Dave" I said smiling

"I'm going to give you some money to get some furniture for the room" I looked at him waiting for him to continue he said he would buy me what I needed and left it at that. Very vague. He said I should make a list of all the things that I needed and he would buy what he thought was reasonable plus some things that weren't.

It was the next day I sat at my desk and I started my list I had a lot of stuff so all I really needed was the furniture. I found a bed with a large grey headboard it had a place to put books underneath. It had black sheets and a black ruffled duvet. I got some throw pillows as well one was black with 3 elements that spelt bacon, I had 2 pink ones with big nerdy glasses on them. I had 2 shelves in my room that held my stuffed toys I had a lot I had Disney ones, Mario ones, Pokémon ones, adventure time ones, and a bunch of random ones that don't really fall under a category. The shelves were straight on one side and curved from the top corner down to the floor, the shelves were a funky design. A full length mirror. Over my window I had plain black curtains. I had paintings on my wall. They were I like big books and I can not lie, don't ever let anyone dull your sparkle, 2 keep calm pictures, and the last was a picture with the definition of family.

After I was done the list I changed in to my workout clothes and decided to go for a run. I wore my suck it up buttercup purple tank, black shorts, purple runners and purple headphones. After my run I showered then walked in to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards. I was board out of my mind. I remembered Dave saying everyone was coming over for dinner if they didn't get a case this weekend. It was about 1 and the phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id and or was Dave

"Hello" I said picking up the phone

"Hi I'm calling to let you know everyone is coming over." Dave said

"Ok, what are we having for dinner then?" I asked

He told me not to worry and that he would handle it. I was bored so I baked 2 kinds of cookies, brownies, and chocolate cupcakes. I then made a list of groceries we would need because I had used up a lot of stuff. I love to bake. I cleaned up the kitchen and I finished as everyone was coming in I ran in to my room and changed before they saw me in my plain boring clothes.

I put on my adventure time Finn outfit. I was wearing an adventure time with Finn and Jake top, an adventure time skirt that had all the characters on it. One of my socks was white with Finn's face on it and the other was yellow with jakes face on it. For jewelry I had a necklace of Finn and Jake, I had on six rubber bracelets all with adventure time pictures, for earrings I had BMO earrings and a rainicorn earing in one ear. I had Finn's hat and backpack on. I had my phone in a 'Jake in hear case' and it had my Jake head phones attached to it. I was wearing fingerless gloves with one of Finn's head and one of jakes. And I had high heel style convers.

They all commented on how much I baked and how good it smelt. Dave cooked dinner we ate and then sat in the living room for dessert. I had my laptop and was looking at the clothes online.

"What did you do today Krystal?" Penelope asked me.

"Not much really. I planned the furniture I think I want for my room, I went for a run showered and backed and cleaned till you guys got here" I responded.

They all just looked at me.

I was sitting to the side talking to Penelope. We were talking about having a girls night and going shopping and planning what to do with the holidays coming up. We had planned to do a shopping trip tomorrow after work and a sleepover party in a couple weeks. We arranged all the details with the JJ and Emily and planned to go out for dinner as well. I was going to dress them all up before we went so we would meet here at Dave and my place at 5 to get ready.

It was getting late so everyone was heading home. Dave caught a glimpse of Penelope and me whispering about the sleep over. Once everyone had left he asked me what it was about. I told him about our idea and he said he would think about it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 5 and all the girls had gotten here. We were also dragging the guys along with us and dressing Spencer and Derek up when we went shopping. I picked out their outfits we were going with a Disney theme.

Morgan was going as Prince Philip. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a dark gray waist coat and darker grey pants. He had the hilt of a sword and a sword case attached to his belt and a red cape. He was wearing brown boots.

Emily was dresses as Aurora but in her peasant dress. She had on a cream sleeveless blouse with a black corset on top of it. A pair of tan paints. She had on 2 rings one was a rose and the other said "I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I had on 2 necklaces one had a rose on it and said Aurora, and the other was a picture of Aurora. She had on kiss me earrings. She had a basket bag. And she was wearing a pair of sandals with flowers on them.

JJ was dresses as Rapunzel. She had on a purple corset with a pair of purple jeans. She had on 2 necklaces one was of the sun from the Disney tangled movie and the other was of the tower that Rapunzel was locked in. she had on 2 bracelets one was gold and coiled around her wrist and the other said "I have a dream3". Her shoes were purple and meant for cosplay so they looked like Rapunzel's dress from the movie. She had a satchel on and attached to the strap of the satchel was Pascal.

Spencer was dressed as Flynn rider. He had on a white button down shirt and a pair of brown dress paints. He was also wearing a jean vest. He had on brown knee high boots and a satchel from the movie tangled.

Penelope was dressed as Wendy darling. She had on a blue corset and blue jeans. She had on black heels. For jewelry she had on a peter pan silhouette necklace, an acorn necklace to represent the kiss peter gave her, peter and Wendy silhouette earrings, and a bracelet that says "all it takes is faith trust and pixie dust." She had a blue bow in her hair.

I was dressing as peter pan. I was wearing a green corset with green jeans. I had on a pair of green heels. For jewelry I was wearing 3 necklaces 1 was a thimble to represent the kiss Wendy gave peter, 1 was a bottle of pixie dust. And the last was a silhouette of a scene from the movie. I had on 2 bracelets 1 was a map of never land, and the other said "second star to the right and straight on till morning." My earrings were a silhouette from the movie of them flying.

Aaron and Dave wouldn't let us dress them up so we let them be this time. Once we had dressed the boys we kicked them out so we could get ready. Once we were all ready we walked out of my room one at a time to present out outfits. They were stunned by the BAU girls but Dave had a fit when he saw me in my outfit. He thought it was inappropriate. I laughed at that I have been dressing like this for years and I am not changing now. I told him that I wasn't changing and that if he didn't like it he could deal. He didn't like that. I told him that I would try to tone down my outfits sometimes but I wanted to wear this to match Penelope. He sighed and reluctantly agreed.

We all headed to the mall when we got there, we walked in and started shopping. I had to get a few new items, I still had money left over from my job at the pool. Which reminded me, I needed a new job once the school year starts.

I walked in to the first store we were going to. It was Disney stores. I walked over to the earrings and picked out a few. I bought about 11 pairs** (sorry too lazy to describe each pair, if you want to see link is on my profile)** I grabbed about 7 necklaces. By then Derek started complaining so we headed to the next store. After the Disney store I bought a few things but not a lot I bought a Letterman jacket, and a leather jacket.

We headed to the food court to get a snack. Once we grabbed our food we sat down at a table. We ate our food and were getting up to leave. I dropped one of my bags and my earring spilled all over the floor. I rushed to pick them up before anyone stepped on them and catch up to the group who hadn't noticed my amazing disappearing act.

I went to grab for the last ones when someone handed them to me I looked up to see this gorgeous guy looking down at me. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a horizontal striped polo shirt. He had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

"Thanks" I said standing up and straightening out my outfit. He looked me over, he was just staring at me.

"Hi I'm Krystal" I said shaking my hand in front of his face

"I'm um Benny" he said stuttering. 'Gosh he's cute' I thought to my self

"Are you here all alone?" he asked me. I shook my head no. I told him I was here with my father and his friends. He nodded. All of a sudden this guy came up to me and pulled me away from Benny. I recognized him. I use to go to school with him, his name was Jesse and he was tough, he would push people around to get what he wants.

"Get lost Jesse" I said pulling away from him. I went and stood next to Benny and crossed my arms. He looked between me and Benny.

"Is there something going on between you two, because if there is I've got a problem with it."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, he hasn't changed much since we broke up. Did I mention we dated. He said he would be watching and walked off. I chuckled that was so like Jesse.

I turned to Benny and smiled, I may not really know him but I like him. I just hope Jesse leaves us alone.

**AN: hey guys thanks for reading if you have any outfit ideas comment or PM me and all links to outfits and stuff on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

I texted Penelope to see where they were. She messaged me back saying that they were in the book store and so I headed to the book store. On the way there I couldn't help but think of benny.

~flash back~

Jesse left, and I turned to benny. "sorry about that." I said

"Don't worry I'm not afraid of him. I've dealt with him before." He said

I smiled, we talked for a few minutes and he asked for my number because he had to get home for dinner. I gave it to him and we parted ways.

~end flash back~

I got to the book store and walked in to find them leaving. I ran to catch up with them. No one discussed my disappearance. When we finished at the mall we headed out to dinner. We went to Applebee's, once everyone had ordered we started talking. I looked over by the bar and saw an old friend of mine Jamie working. I walked up to her and we started talking. She invited me out for this Friday and I said I would have to ask. I told her about my dad. I walked her over and introduced her to the gang. Once she got back to work I sat down and dinner arrived. I was texting through dinner, after about 15 min Penelope snatched my phone out of my hand.

"Hey" I protested

She looked at me "you have been ignoring us for like 15 min who are you texting" she looked at the phone and smirked handing it back. I was blushing at this point. She stood up and "bathroom" was all she said before walking away. JJ Emily and I got up on command and followed her to the bathroom.

"Ok spill who is he?" they all asked upon entering the bathroom.

Ever since I had given benny my number we had been texting like nonstop. I explained who e was and they all squealed. I laughed they were worse than my teenage friends. We walked back to the table and finished dinner while the boys tried to profile us, and figure out what was going on.

~time skip~

It was Friday and I was getting ready for my plans with Jamie. She is a few years older than me and by that I mean she is of legal drinking age. I use to go to bars in New York all the time but I never drink. I hate the taste of alcohol.

I was getting dressed in my black crop top that had a section of the back open I was wearing a pair of tight shorts and a rainbow tutu over it. I had on rainbow leopard print convers. Arm warmers where the top was all ripped across them. I had 2 raver kandi bracelets. My makeup was rainbows across my eyes and lips.

Jamie's outfit was a purple crop top a pair of tight shorts with a pink and purple tutu over it. She had on black heels with purple fuzzy leg warmers over them and arm warmers with purple fluff over the hands she had raver kandi covering he arms.

We walked in to this new bar in town and walked up to the bar I was the designated driver. I ordered coke and we talked and caught up. We had been there for about 15 min when these 2 guys came over and asked us to dance. We agreed and started dancing. I closed my eyes and moved with the music. That was until Dave came over and pulled me away from the guy I was dancing with. I gave him an apologetic smile and was pulled out of the club on the way out I grabbed Jamie so I could drive her home she was trashed.

Derek brought Jamie home and I went with Dave who was pissed. We drove home in silence. When we got home he told me to go to my room. And he walked in to his room. I sat on the bed thinking of what to say to calm him down. He maybe an FBI agent but I have lived this life for years.

He walked in to my room and took a seat at my desk. I was reading so I set my book down and waited for him to start.

"What were you thinking? Going to a club and drinking, dancing with those guys. What was going through your mind?" he asked me

"Jamie was the one drinking I had a coke." I said looking at him "and as for dancing with those guys is that not what people do when going to a club they dance? I would have been home for midnight."

He looked at me wide eyed. I was upset because he was getting mad at me I men I snuck out and in to clubs for years. He said we would continue talking in the morning. I got changed into my mickey and Minnie kissing pajamas and a pair of red Minnie mouse socks. I climbed into bed and fell asleep really fast.

After our talk we agreed that if I was to go again and not drink I could as long as I told him. But I was grounded for 2 weeks for going to a club under age and arguing with him. I agreed to that. Being grounded meant I wasn't allowed to go out with the BAU. And I had my phone taken away. I texted Benny letting him know my phone had been taken away.

For the 2 weeks I was grounded I baked every day and I finished setting up all my plush toys in my room I had a lot of them. I read like 20 books and listened to all the good music ten times over but I respected my grounding and dealt with it.

The first thing I did when I got my phone back was text Benny and let him know I was free again.

**AN: links to outfits on my profile **


	8. Chapter 8

I walked in to the living room texting a big smile on my face. I plopped on the couch next to Dave who was on the phone. The team had a case and he needed to find me a place to stay. I quickly texted Penelope and told her the situation. Ten seconds later his phone was ringing. She was asking if we could stay together while the rest of the team went on the case. He reluctantly agreed. How much trouble could we get in to?

The next day the team left to go on the case. Penelope would be spending nights here while they were away. That night I was reading and my phone went off, it was Benny he was texting me good night like we had been every night for almost a month.

We had seen each other one or two other times. Since the meeting at the mall and I haven't seen Jesse since, thank goodness.

"Good night Krystal."

"Night Benny."

I turned off my ringer and went to sleep for the night. I hate when the ringer wakes me up in the middle of the night. I fell asleep in like two minutes.

When I woke up the next morning I saw that I had gotten two texts from benny. The first was sent right after I said good night and it was "hey Krystal. I was wondering if you would go out with me on a date?" the second sent a half hour later "it's ok if you don't I was just wondering." It was early Saturday 2 days after the team had left and they were supposed to be coming home tonight the guy who they were after turned himself in. they were all happy because that never happens.

I texted benny back saying "yes, I would love to go out." I have waited almost 3 weeks for him to ask me out I'm not saying no. I walked in to the kitchen to see Dave sitting at the table drinking coffee. I guess it's not as early as I thought. I was texting benny when the team came over for brunch. I was smiling more than I have in a while. The guys didn't know about benny but they were about to find out, because I had to ask Dave if I could go out that evening to dinner and a movie with benny.

"Hey is it ok if a friend and I go out to dinner and a play tonight?" I asked not making eye contact with Dave. Derek laughed he could tell there was more to the story I was not telling.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dave said. I smiled and texted benny I could go.

"Who are you going out with?" Derek asked. I glared at him. This question had caught everyone's attention. Before I could do anything he grabbed my phone and looked at who I had been texting all morning. He smirked before tossing me my phone back. The girls were all smirking at me knowing what was up. So were Derek and Aaron. But spencer and Dave looked confused.

I explained that it was a date with a guy I met a while back and that he had asked me out. The girls and I ran to my room to plan my outfit. Benny had said to dress nice but he hadn't really seen me in my out their wardrobe so I decided to tone it down a little. I was wearing my blue short strapless dress with black pump heels. A neon blue clutch purse. For jewelry I was rearing a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. I had done a smoky eye for my eye makeup and bright red lips.

Once I was ready for my date my phone went off it was Benny saying he was leaving and was 5 minutes away. I was finishing up my outfit when I heard his car pull up. I walked down and saw the entire BAU team giving him a stare down. He looked away from them to me as I came up behind them. He was wearing a blue button down shirt a pair of dark grey pants and a dark grey waist coat. I said my good byes and we left for dinner.

He took me to this cute little Greek restaurant. We ordered dinner and talked while we waited for our food. I had the feeling that we were being watched. We finished dinner and he walked me to the car and we headed to the movies.

He was trying to be such a gentlemen. He paid for dinner and a show. He surprised me and took me to see grease. I love that musical. We watched the play he bought me a poster. We walked out of the theater and headed to his car. We drove to a small diner to get a milkshake. It was about 9. We sat there and talked for a while till it was time to get me home. We walked out to his car on the way I had a strange feeling again. We just about got to the car when Benny fell. I looked over to see that Jesse had hit him over the head with something. He came at me and I didn't think I just ran. I had lost my shoes while running. I lost him after about ten minutes. I tried to call Benny to see if he was ok. There was no response just as I figured. I called Dave and asked him to come get me and I would explain when he got here.

**AN: review plz and any outfit ideas would help**


	9. Chapter 9

I was waiting for Dave outside of some bar. My makeup was smudged and I had no shoes on I was a total wreck. He pulled up and he, Derek and Aaron came up to me. They walked me to the car and we got in. I told them what happened as we drove to where Benny parked his car. His car was there but there was no sign of Benny.

We reported it and Dave called the rest of the team in to help. They all planned to meet at the FBI building after I gave my statement. I told the police officers what I knew. Dave took me home to change. I quickly pulled on my black shirt, black track pants, black shoes, and my black and white polka dot backpack. It was the most normal thing I have worn in a long time.

I walked down in to the living room where Dave was waiting for me. He looked me over and frowned this was not the 'me' he knew. We headed off to the FBI headquarters. I walked in and Penelope ran over to me and hugged me tight. I just started to cry it had been about an hour since Benny had gone missing. It had all hit me he was gone and Jesse was to blame. My ex from years ago before I had moved in with my aunt. He was about 2 years older than me. He was 16 when we dated I was 14. It's been almost 2 years since we dated.

The girls dragged me off to Penelope's cave. They all comforted me. I walked out with them and we headed to the conference room. I walked in and saw an older lady with short grey hair I recognized her as Benny's grandma I had seen a photo of her on Benny's phone when she texted one day we were hanging out, and four teens there comforting her. I walked in and took a seat beside Dave. As I walked in they all looked at me. The team was trying to find stuff out about Benny, and why Jesse would want to kidnap him.

When they mentioned Jesse I looked down. That did not go unnoticed by one of the girls. She looked at me and got really mad.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to be here? While we are hear grieving for our friend who has gone missing. And they mention the guy that might be responsible you look away from us for the first time since you enter the room. You don't even care do you? Why would you don't even know him." she ranted at me.

"Sarah" one on the boys said.

"Don't 'Sarah' me Ethan" she said.

I looked at her and said "I might not know Benny the way you do, but I went out with him because he asked me to. I like him and I am going to find him and Jesse, and Jesse will wish he never crossed me." There were tears going down my face as I vowed to get back Benny.

Benny's grandma got up walked over to me and hugged me. "So you're the girl that he has been talking about."

I nodded still crying. The team walked in to Dave's office to talk. They talked about a plan to get Benny back. I started texting Jamie to see if she could find Jesse. I also texted the old gang from when my mom was alive I hadn't seen them in years but I needed there help. I got a text back saying that Jesse had just got a new house in the old neighbourhood. It was about an hour away.

I used my awesome skills to hack the security cameras on the street with my laptop and I saw Jesse walking to the mailbox to get the mail. I texted Penelope. I told her I was going for a walk to clear my head I needed to see if he had Benny and I needed to do this by myself.

I said good bye to Benny's friends and grandma and walked out of the FBI headquarters. I got in to Dave's car and drove to Jesse's street. I parked at the end and walked down to the house. I jumped the fence and peaked in through all the windows that I could. In the basement I saw a computer monitor on it was a picture of Benny tied to a chair. I took a picture of it with my phone and ran out of the back yard as I saw the light in the bedroom turn on.

I hopped back in the car and drove to see Penelope. I emailed her the pictures on the way. I sent her the video of Jesse outside his house and the pictures of Benny on the TV screen in Jesse basement. When I got back to the BAU I was faced with 7 angry agents. I walked up to them and waited for the lecture to begin. Instead of yelling Dave shook his head. He knew that there was nothing he could have done to stop me. Dave called me in to his office. I was grounded for three weeks and had to tell him where I was going 24/7 for the next month.

The next day they got a search warrant for Jesse's house. When they got there Jesse was nowhere to be scene. They went in and tried to see if they could find out where Benny was. They looked up stairs there was no sign that Benny had ever been there. They went to try the basement where I had taken the pictures and the door was locked. Derek kicked the door in and they headed down stairs They watched the live video and it looked like he had been beat up. It was recent because in the pictures I had given them he had not looked that bad.

They were finishing up at the house when Jesse pulled up. They arrested him for the kidnapping of Benny was well as assault. They brought him back to the BAU and started questioning him he didn't deny it but he wasn't admitting to anything. The longer Jesse was quiet the longer Benny was out there. I just hoped he was ok.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a week and a half since Benny has disappeared. I haven't done much in the time. I just sit at the BAU waiting for the team to find something else on the case. They arrested Jesse for kidnapping with the evidence and the video footage that they got in his house it was enough to arrest him.

I was sitting in Dave's office drawing a picture of Derek and Spencer. I had found them asleep together taking a nap on the couch in the BAU meeting room, and snapped a picture on my phone so that I could draw it later, because it had been so cute to see them cuddling. I was bored and tired I sat there waiting for Dave to finish so I could go home. There had been no improvements on the case since they had found Jesse.

Dave came in to his office and sat down at his desk. We sat there in silence till it was time to go home. The team was helping with the case on Benny and Dave had to stop at the police station to drop off a file for them. As we walked in I saw a guy that I recognized, his name was Eric and I knew him because he worked with Jesse.

They had brought him in for questioning while trying to find Benny. He wasn't talking to them. The officers had nothing to hold him on so they had to let him go. I followed him outside.

"Eric?" I asked making sure that it was him

"Yea, it's me Krys" he never called me by my first name it was always Krys. I hated that.

"Where is Benny? Jesse took him tell me where he is." I demanded. He looked at me, I never use to talk like this I was respectful to others and kept my mouth shut. That changed when I moved and met Duncan.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

I scuffed at him and walked over to a cop. I told him to look over at Eric and smirk. He asked why and I told him I just needed him to do that. He did. Eric looked scared, he wasn't on the good side with cops he had got a good beating before from one.

I walked back over and asked him again. "Where's Benny?"

He looked at me then back to the cop. The cop just looked at him and nodded. He told me he didn't know where all he knew was he was in an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It was an old place that Jesse had found. He had never been there himself though.

He then told all this to Dave and gave a written confession to the police. We at least had a start to finding Benny now.

sorry for the short chapter


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Penelope went through finding all of the abandon warehouse in Quantico. There were about 15 abandon warehouses in the city. We started going through the lists and Penelope was checking video footage from all the security cams that she could get. I was helping her go through it.

We didn't find anything on the videos. Aaron, Dave, Derek, and Spencer were going to go look through the warehouses. I told them I was going with them.

"No it's not safe" Aaron said

"I don't care I'm going" I argued back.

I ended up getting my way and going. We headed to the first one there was no sign that anyone had been there in years. We checked it out anyway and no one was there.

We had been to about ten of the warehouses on the eleventh something felt off to me. As we drove up we saw a light on. Dave told me to stay in the car so I did. They walked up to the place and then waved for me to come over.

They couldn't get in all the walls had been boarded up tight and the window was to small for them to go through. I got on Derek's shoulders and he lifted me up to see what was inside. I looked around and saw someone sitting tied on a chair slumped over. I crawled through the window where I found a crow bar and tossed it out the window to the guys. I waited for them to get in. then I walked over to the guy tied to the chair. I looked at the boy that was in the chair.

It was Benny.

I felt his neck for his pulse. He had one but it was really weak. I started to check him over for injuries. He was covered with bruises, he had cuts on his arms, and possibly a broken ribs. The EMT's came and put him in to the back of the ambulance. I got in the ambulance with Benny he didn't look good. He was pale and looked almost like he was dead. I kept watching his chest go up and down to show that he was still living.

When we arrived at the hospital they rushed Benny in. I called Penelope to see if anyone had called Benny's grandma yet and let he know that we had found Benny. She told me that JJ had called him and that she was on her way. I walked in to the hospital to see the BAU boys sitting there waiting.

It had been a half an hour since we got to the hospital when I saw Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Benny's grandma come in to the emergency waiting room. When they came in I stood up and walked over to Benny's grandma. We hugged and I told her that I had seen Benny and he was alive when the BAU found him.

We sat down and waited for the doctor to come in. when the doctor came in he called Benny's name. His grandma walked over and he told her what was going on. Benny was severely dehydrated, he had been beaten and multiple occasions even after Jesse's disappearance, and he was malnourished.

The doctor had said that we could go see Benny but he was in a coma and he would most likely wake up in a week. We all headed to Benny's room. We all stopped outside the door. Benny's grandma went in first, I walked in after her and then the rest walked in after us. We watched as Benny's grandma walked up to the side of his bed and sat down on the chair. She held his hand and started to whisper in his ear. When she finished I walked over and smiled down at Benny. I looked at his grandma and said "he's gotten some of his colour back." I leaned down to his ear and whispered "Wake up, please wake up at let me see those gorgeous eyes again soon." I kissed his forehead and walked back to where the BAU boys were. We waited for a few minutes then we headed off back to the BAU office to fill out paper work then home.


	12. Chapter 12

Benny was back. He was in the hospital and was still unconscious. He was covered with bruises and had a few broken bones. I spent the last week at the hospital. I was getting ready to go today. I was in an all-black outfit today. I was wearing a black polka-dot dress with a sweet heart neckline, a black cardigan that was long and loose, high heel black ankle boots, and a large black leather purse. I had on black heart earrings with bows on them, a ring with a black gem and hands holding it in place, a heart necklace with crystals in it. For my makeup it was black I had a black smoky eye and black lipstick.

I had been wearing very simple outfits nothing like the way I was use to dressing. For some reason today I felt I had to dress up more. I walked in to Benny's room he was lying their connected to all those machines. It made me sad every time I walked in to the room. His grandma was still sleeping so I quietly sat down on a chair on the other side of the bed. I finished the picture of Derek and Spencer I had been drawing the last week. I had a couple pictures that I had been working on one of them was of Derek and Spencer, one was of Prince Adam from beauty and the beast that was of him as the beast in a less cartoon way, and the last picture was of Pocahontas and john smith with the leaves swirling around them.

I sat in the hospital room nothing much was happening. I looked up from my drawing to see that Benny's grandma had woken up. I smiled at her. She hadn't left the hospital since Benny had got there. She sat beside his bed and watched him or the TV in his room. I had arranged for a chair that leans back so she would be more comfortable.

We were sitting there and it was around lunch when Penelope came in. I got up and hugged her. It had been a while since we had seen each other. Penelope looked over to Benny's.

"Do you want to go for a coffee?" she asked her.

Benny's grandma looked down at Benny.

"I'll still be here. If you want to go."

She nodded and walked out the room with Penelope. i pulled out my sketch book again and continued drawing. It was about 20 minutes later when I heard something. It was a quiet sound. I looked up to see Benny looking at me.

I walked over to the nurse call button and pushed it. I then walked to the bed and sat beside Benny.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I said back with tears slowly running down my face. He reached up and wiped them away.

The doctor came in and I stepped out of the way as they started checking Benny out. I pulled out my phone and texted Penelope to tell her to bring Benny's grandma back to the room and that Benny was awake.

When they go back to the room she ran to the bed and hugged benny. She was crying. He hugged her back and just held her till she had calmed down a bit. She went and sat in the chair next to the bed. Benny looked over at me. I walked over and hugged him. I told him I had to go. Penelope was my ride. The team was working on a case in town and they would be working late.

I left with her and we headed to the BAU. I walked in with the biggest smile on my face. Derek walked by and noticed.

"Look at you smiling. What's up?" he asked

"Noting. It's just Benny woke up." I said walking away.

Penelope laughed at the look on his face. I walked up to Dave's office. He was on the phone so I sat on the chair on the other side of his desk. Once he got off the phone I told him about Benny. He was happy to hear that Benny was up. He packed up his stuff and was getting ready to go home. I walked out and saw Penelope, JJ, and Emily talking. I walked up to them and we talked about Benny waking up for a few minutes. I pulled out my sketch book and tore out the picture of Spencer and Derek. I gave it to Penelope.

"You drew this?" Emily asked

I nodded "I had a lot of time on my hands." I said.

Spencer came up and looked at the photo. He grabbed from Penelope and called Derek over to look at it. They were both looking at the picture wide eyed.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"You two were asleep and looked cute together." I said. "You know you to would make a cute couple."

Dave came out of his office and called me. I ran to the elevators. The doors closed just before Morgan got there. I didn't have to answer any questions right now. The whole way back to the house I was texting Benny. He was bored and he didn't want to be stuck in the hospital. I told him I would bring him some stuff to keep him entertained tomorrow.

I went to bed really happy.

Benny was safe and awake.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Benny had woken up in the hospital. He was going to be able to leave today. I got to the hospital to see him there. His grandma was signing the papers to bring him home. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. We had gotten really close, other than Penelope he was my best friend and really my only teen one. He turned to look at me. He hadn't really seen me in my wild clothes so I was still toning it down.

Today I was wearing a "what would Fonzie do?" t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, leather ankle boots, fingerless leather gloves, a motorcycle necklace, and retro style sunglasses . For makeup black smoky eyes, pink lipstick, my nails were French tips.

We walked out of the hospital. We drove to their house, he lived in a big house about a 15 minute walk from Dave's house. We went in to his house and sat in the living room. We were watching Happy Days to go along the theme of my outfit when his friends came over.

I hadn't really met his friends except for the time at the BAU. I had seen them at the hospital but we never talked there. Benny came back and sat down next to me after opening the door and inviting his friends in.

We all sat around the living room. There was an awkward silence. It felt like everyone was staring at me. My phone went off as everyone was talking. It was Dave. I excused myself to answer it.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hi, we have a case out of town and Garcia will be coming with us." I noticed that he had a worried tone to his voice.

"Where is the case?" I asked. If it was somewhere cool I wanted to go.

"It's in Vegas" he told me.

We talked for a few minutes. I told him that the team could just take me along and I would entertain myself there. He didn't like that idea. After quite a while I convinced him to let me go with them. The team would be leaving in about 30 min so I would have to get to the BAU quickly.

The problem with that is I didn't have time to pack clothes so I would have to buy some there. I walked back in to the living room to grab my bag.

"What's up?" benny asked referring to my phone call.

"I have to go." I said "the team is going out of town and I am going with them." He looked at me worried. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll see you in a few days" I said giving him a hug then leaving.

~time skip~

Bu the time we got to Vegas it was late so we headed to the hotel. I was sharing a room with Penelope, and our room was attached to JJ and Emily's room. Derek and spencer were sharing along with Aaron and Dave.

The next day the team left early and I went out shopping. I went to the mall that was nearby. The sad part about the trip other than the case was that we were not staying on the strip so there went as many stores that sold the clothing I was looking for. I bought about 10 new outfits, and spent a ton on accessories that would match them. I bought a bunch so we would have something to wear when going out. Today my outfit was Tinkerbell. I was wearing a green corset, a green tutu, green fishnet stockings, and green high heels. For accessories I was wearing a blond wig that was tied up in a bun, three interlocking bracelets that had quotes from the movie, a necklace with a quote from the movie, earrings with Tinkerbell in them, a Tinkerbell ring, a never land map bracelet, a tinker bell purse, a green hair bow, and Tinkerbell wings. For makeup I had on green eye shadow and pink lip gloss, my nails were painted with designs and Tinkerbell on them.

While shopping I walked in to the book store to get an old friend a book. It had been a while since I had seen her but every time we got together she would read to me about something. It was amazing to go and see her and her friends.

I walked up to the place where she lived and signed in. I saw one of staff their, we talked for a while and then I went down to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard as a response. I walked in and sat down in a chair next to where she was sitting. We talked for a few minutes then I pulled out the book that I had bought her. We sat there and she read to e for hours. I responded to the occasional text from Dave but other than that it was just the two of us talking. It was peaceful. We talked until we heard the door open. I knew she had a son but I never knew it was him.

author's note: the links to the outfits for those of you who want to see them or are like me and are to lazy to read very descriptive things all the time


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi mom" he said walking in

"Spencer?" I asked looking at who had come in to her room.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be back at the hotel?" He asked me.

"I was just finishing up a wonderful visit with an old friend and heading back to the hotel." I said grabbing all my bags. "Bye auntie D. I will be back as soon as I can." I said hugging her before walking out the door.

I walked outside and called a cab. I had all my bags from shopping I was not walking back to the hotel. Once I pulled up to the hotel and paid the cab driver I headed up to my room. When I got there I saw an upset Dave and a worried team.

I hadn't told him where I was going because I didn't want to hear a no as an answer. So I went without telling him. Probably not my best idea because I keep getting grounded for it.

I dropped my bags on my bed which Derek was lying on.

"Where were you?" Dave asked sounding upset.

"At a friend's place" I said.

"What friends have you meet here it has been less than 24 hours and yet your out with people." Dave said

I sighed "I was out with an old friend of my mothers." I said

They all looked at me, Dave sighed "please tell me when you are going somewhere especially in another city."

I nodded. It was about dinner time so we headed out. We were meeting Spencer at the restaurant after he finished visiting his mom.

We went to a Chinese buffet. We talked and laughed the night away. We were having such a good time till my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id. It was Duncan. I politely excused myself from the table. I really didn't want to deal with any of my ex's right now but I picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Hey babe." He said he sounded drunk. I could hear music in the background, it sounded like a party.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I was really not up to dealing with a drunk Duncan.

"Hey, hey, hey is that any way to treat your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes at that "Duncan you broke up with me when I left. We are no longer a couple."

I listened to him for a few minutes he was going on about how he shouldn't have broken up with me and how he wanted me back. I told him I had to go when I noticed that the team was looking at me. I hung up and walked back to the table.

Penelope stood up looked at the girls and started to walk away. As if on cue Emily, JJ, and I walked to the restroom with her. As soon as we got in the questions started.

"So who was that?" JJ asked.

"Duncan"

Her eyes widened. I hadn't said a word about him since I told the girls that we broke up, well he dumped me but whatever. I explained what happened then walked over to the mirror to touch up my lipstick.

Once we were looking gorgeous again we headed back to the table. I sat down again and this time it was JJ's phone that went off. She excused herself. By the look on her face I knew it was bad.

I got dropped off at the hotel while the rest of the team headed out to the newest crime scene.

I waited for the team to come back and in that time I was able to put everything I bought away. Which was a bit of a challenge because I had one small duffle bag. I walked over to the window and looked out. From where we were we could see the distant lights of the strip. It was getting late so I figured I would go to sleep.

Just when I had turned off all the lights and got in to bed my phone lit up. I grabbed it and say that I had a text from Benny.

hey hows the trip-b

its good, went shopping today, saw an old friend-k

ok cool, do u no when ur coming back-b

no idea I will text u when I no-k

so what r u doing-b

getting ready for bed and talking to u, what r u doing-k

nothing much-b

We said our good nights and I headed off to bed. I woke up to Penelope packing her bags. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 O'clock. I rolled over grumbling. She looked at me and laughed. I got up and headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day.

Today my outfit was inspired by the queen of hearts. I had on a red and black corset where it was red on one side with black diamonds and black on the other with red diamonds on the black side. With that I was also wearing a tutu that was red, black, and white, with hearts and spades, and a flower on the front at the top. My shoes were black pumps with a big red heart. I had on red and black corset arm warmers. For accessories I was wearing 2 rings, one was a flower made of heart play cards and the other was a heart with a spade in the middle of it, the 2 necklaces one was a cupcake of the queen of hearts and the other was a playing card that had things dangling under it, my earrings were hearts with crowns on them. I was also wearing the queen of hearts crown and had her sceptres. My purse had a picture had a picture of the queen of hearts on it. For makeup I had on red and black eye shadow and draw hearts on my eyelids, and bright red lips. I also had on a red wig.

When I got out of the bathroom she had finished packing and JJ and Emily had come over. We talked about random stuff but they had finished the case and we were going to go home tonight but we were going to spend the day in Vegas.

The girls and I headed out to go shopping and spend part of the day out with the girls. We were going to meet the boys for lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

When they met up for lunch they went to the cheese cake factory. We had a wonderful lunch. After we ate we headed out with the guys to shop a bit more. We walked through a bunch of little boutiques and other cute little stores buying some things, we also M&M and Coca-Cola stores. I bought a bunch of stuff for all my outfits.

After we went out for dinner at some all you can eat sushi bar we headed to the plane. I was texting benny before it was time to take off, letting him know that we were on our way home. Once the plane took off I fell asleep.

When the plane landed it was about 2 am and I was so tired. We all headed to our houses to sleep. When I woke up the next morning it was 9. I got up and got dressed for the day. Today my outfit was inspired by mickey mouse. I was wearing a crop top with 4 different mickey faces on it, jean shorts, grey socks with mickey on them. I had on simple makeup today, a black smoky eye and clear lipstick, I had my nails painted white with black mickey heads on them except the thumb which was black with white mickey heads. For jewelry I was wearing mickey and Minnie mouse earrings, a mickey mouse hat necklace, an infinity symbol with a mickey head on it and a mickey mouse belly button ring.

Before moving in with Dave I had gotten my belly button pierced. it had just healed enough to put in a new ring so I was trying it out. No one really knew I had the piercing because I never showed off my stomach.

I walked in to the kitchen where Dave was sitting talking on the phone. He turned to look at me and frowned a bit. He said good bye to whoever he was talking to and turned to me. We talked for a minute about my piercings and m whole outfit before he sighed and gave up trying to get me to change.

He also informed me that the team was coming over and that we were going to be having a barbeque lunch. He told me I could invite my friends over if I wanted.

I headed up to my room and flopped on my bed. I pulled out my phone a sent out a group text to Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erika, and Rory. I got back a reply saying that they would come and went to put my clothes away.

One thing I loved about my room was that it had a walk in closet. It was full. I had outfits that I use to dress everyone else in so that took up quite a bit of room. I had just finished when I heard the door bell ring. I walked down to get it and it was Ethan, and Sarah. I invited them in, just as I was about to shut the door I saw Benny pull up outside with Rory, and Erica. Once they got inside we all headed up to my room. I had a couple bean bag chairs up there so we sat on and around them. Things were kind of awkward between Sarah and myself but we tried to keep up a conversation.

After about a 10 minutes Penelope came in with food. She placed the food down then pulled me aside for a minute before heading back down stairs with the rest of the team. I sat back down next to benny on the one of the bean bag chairs. I got up after a while of sitting there in silence. I stretched and that's when the conversation really started. Everyone was staring at me.

"what?" I asked

"you have your belly button pierced" Erica stated but it sounded more like a question.

I nodded sitting back down. "I have been wearing it since before you guys got here. That's what she pulled me away to talk about this is the first time I am showing it since I moved in here. I am wearing a cropped top so it shows it even when I don't stretch" I stated.

We kept up a bit of a conversation till benny brought up my wordrobe. "hey what happed to the outfit that you wore when we met at the mall?"

"oh um I have been toning it down a bit I guess?" I answered truthfully.

Everyone looked at us as we talked about this. They had never seen my cosplay outfits that I often wore. When every I went out with them I would wear a simpler them outfit. I pulled out my camera and showed them a few of the outfits I had taken on their. I tried to take a picture of evey outfit that I wore so I dint wear the same outfit again. While that was going on Benny got up and walked over to my closet. He opened the doors and looked inside.

"holy crap" he said looking in. everyone else got up and walked over to my closet. They were all looking through it and everything that was in there.

"why do you have clothing for guys in here?" I heard Rory ask.

I got up and walked over to them. "I have them because it was my job to dress up people when we had to go out places." I answered

They all kept going through my clothes until Dave called us down to get dinner. I waited for everyone to exit my closet closing the doors behind them. once everyone was out of my room benny grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "I bet you look amazing in those outfits. I can't wait to see them." he said before kissing my cheek and heading downstairs.

I was blushing as I walked down stairs. Derek noticed and started to tease me like a big brother would. I just ignored him and walked over to where Penelope, JJ, and Emily were questioning benny and giving him the whole talk about breaking my heart. I laughed as I sat down in Benny's lap and put my arms around his neck.

I looked over as I heard Dave clear his throat, I just smiled and ignored him. After dinner he headed back up to my room. The girls were talking about some party that they wanted to go to and asked if I wanted to go along with them. we talked about what we were going to wear and stuff like that. We agreed that I was going to dress them up. They wanted to choose their outfits but I told them not to worry about it . we spent the rest of the night sitting around talking about random stuff till it was time for everyone to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning with Sarah and Erica in my room. I looked at the clock and it was noon we had made plans that they would come over and we would meet the guys at the mall. I got up and headed through my closet to my bathroom. After I was done I headed back in to my bedroom to see the 2 girls waiting for me we were supposed to be meeting the boys at the mall around 1:30. We should have enough time. I planned all our outfits to match. We were going as Pokémon.

Sarah was dressed as Charmander. She had on a red tank top covered in Charmander outlines with one that was coloured in, black pants, and orange shoes. She had on a Charmander sweater on, the sweater had a tail and claws, and the hood was made to look like Charmander's head. For jewelry she had on Charmander earrings where the backing made it look like Charmander was hanging on to her ear, she had on 2 necklaces one was a picture of Charmander and the other was the fire evolution stone, she had on a ring that had a picture of Charmander on it. In her hair there was an orange and yellow ribbon with a picture of Charmander on it. her purse had a picture of Charmander on it and was covered in stars. For makeup she had on red orange and yellow eye shadow to make her eye look somewhat like the end of Charmander's tail, and she had on clear lip gloss.

Erica was dressed as Squirtle. She had on a blue cropped t-shirt, jeans, for shoes she was wearing blue flats. She was wearing a Squirtle sweater with his head on the hood and a tail. She had a brown turtle shell back pack. For jewelry she was wearing earrings with Squirtel's face on it, she had on 2 necklaces one was the water evolution stone, the other was a figure of Squirtle, and she had on a Squirtle ring. In her hair she had a blue clip in streaks and a bow with a picture of Squirtle on it. For her makeup she had blue eye shadow and in the corner of her eye was Squirtle's tail, she had on clear lip gloss as well.

I was dressed as Pikachu. I had on a yellow cropped top, jeans, I had on boots that had the word Pokémon up the side. I had on a Pikachu sweater it had ears, a tail, and Pikachu's face. I had on a dirty blond wig. I also had a bow in my hair it was covered with Pikachu's that were following their trainers. For jewelry I was wearing 2 necklaces, one was of a Pikachu in a bottle, and the other one was of the electric evolution stone, my earrings were of Pikachu, they were made to look like Pikachu was holding on my earlobe, I had a ring with a Pikachu on it, and a belly button with a dangling Pikachu. I had a red backpack with Pikachu and ash on it and my Pokéball headphones. For my makeup I had my eye shadow inspired by Pikachu and my lips were clear. My nails had Pikachu painted on them.

Once we were all ready we headed down to the kitchen I looked at the clock and it was 1:15. It had taken me a little longer then I thought to get ready but we were on our way out the door. I left a note for Dave and we headed out to meet the boys.

As we walked through the mall to meet the boys we kept getting stopped by people to talk about our outfits. A few people even asked to take photos with us. Once we got to where we were meeting the guys and saw them things calmed down a little.

We walked up to the boys. I watched as Rory and Ethan gave Sarah and Erica the once over. I ignored them and walked up to Benny. We all stood there for a few minutes then headed off shopping. We went through nearly half the mall and it was going on 4. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text from Penelope and also one from Derek. I texted them both back and we finished our shopping trip.

After we finished shopping we put our stuff in the trunk of the cars. I had been texting Derek and Penelope for a while. I had found out that it was Spencer's birthday, and that the team was planning to have a party for him tonight.

Why had no one told me this before? While shopping I had gotten him some books and stuff I thought he would like. I had Erica and Sarah drop me off at Dave's house where we were going to have the party and I put my bags in my room and started cleaning.

I finished cleaning when they got to the house. Everyone came in and we all sat in the living room. I was helping Dave get drinks when he brought up inviting Benny over. I looked at him and then said ok. I pulled out my phone and started texting Benny.

Hey wanna come over?-k

Aren't you at a party?-b

Ya, Dave said to invite you and I think that the girls aren't done harassing you-k

Ok I'm on my way-b

I put my phone away and headed in to the living room with everyone. I looked around at everyone and realized that I hadn't felt this way since my mom was alive. I had a real family again. We were all talking when the doorbell rang. I went and opened it to see Benny. I pulled him in and we headed to the living room with everyone. The girls pulled him one way while Derek pulled me the other. I laughed at the look on Benny's face and followed Derek. I ended up sitting with all the guys talking about the most random of things and getting pleading looks from Benny to save him.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week school was starting. Dave had me registered to go to the high school close to his house. It also happened to be the one that Benny and his friends went to. I had to go shopping for school supplies to truly match my unique style. I also had to apply for the courses I wanted. Being in grade 12 I got to choose 7 of the 8 courses I had to take. I had applied for English because it was mandatory, art, drama, math, personal fitness, technology, fashion, and spare.

When buying school supplies I bought the most random crap that I found. It didn't match other than the fact it was colorful. I bought 4 binders one for each subject, 2 were plain, one had lips all over it and the other had smiling popsicles on it. I bought the erasable pens, mechanical pencils that had flowers on top, ice cream cone erasers that smelt, fine tip markers, pencil crayons, scented highlighters, a cup cake pencil case, a pink scientific calculator, a hello kitty usb, and a pack man stapler for my desk at home. I didn't need to buy a backpack due to the fact I had enough bags to last me a life time.

I headed home and organized my school supplies. I texted Benny and we talked for a while. He was out of town with his grandma for the last 2 weeks of summer. I curled up in to bed and fell asleep thinking about what school would be like. I would be the new girl and that was never good.

~time skip~ one week~

It was my first day at my new school. I woke up early this morning to get ready. I had decided to go all out with my outfit on the first day. I was going to be wearing my old cheer leader outfit. I had had it modified after quitting the squad.

I had taken the top apart and removed the schools initials and replaced it with the same color material the top was. The top was red with a black and white line going around the seam at the top of my top and under my bust. The skirt was the same color as the top and had the black and while line on the bottom, the skirt also had slits going up all around it so the ends went out when you span. Under the skirt I gad on red boy shorts with cheer bedazzled on the butt. I had on a red and white lettermen jacket. I had on white and black ankle socks and my shoes were white. For jewelry I had on a necklace of a megaphone with another charm of a 'k', my earrings were heart cheer, I had on a cheer ring, and my bracelet was black with charms on it. I was wearing a light brown wig pulled in to a ponytail and I was wearing a black bow to keep it up. For makeup I had on a simple shimmer eye shadow and clear lip gloss, I had French tip nails as well. I was carrying a simple black backpack. To top the outfit off I had red black and white pompoms.

I went in to the kitchen to get breakfast and saw a note from Dave. 'Had to leave early this morning, possible case, keep you posted, Dave.' I set the note back down and made myself a smoothie. I walked to the school. I met Benny outside the school and we walked in together.

He walked me to the office so I could get my locker number and schedule. Everyone else had gotten theirs earlier. After that we walked to my locker. I set up my locker. I put in a mirror, extra pens and pencils, some makeup so I could redo it if I had to, a hairbrush, my gym clothes, and a few other things. Ethan, Sarah and Erica walked up to where we were standing. We stood their talking, and comparing schedules till the bell rang.

This semester I had fashion, drama, personal fitness, and math. I had fashion alone, drama with the girls, personal fitness with Ethan and Sarah, and math with Erica, Rory and Benny. Benny had class next to mine so he walked me to class. I kissed his cheek before heading in to the classroom. I pulled out one of my plain binders, it was the purple one, and a pen and got ready for class.

It was a boring introductory class. We had to go around telling people 2 things about ourselves. I said that I design and modify clothing to fit my wardrobe, and that I met my father a little over a month ago. We were given our first assignment we had to design an outfit that we would wear.

I walked out of class and met Benny in the hall. He walked me to my next class and then ran off to his. I sat next to Sarah and Erica on the ground we were talking when the teacher came in. we went through some acting warm ups and we split into groups of 5 to act out a scene from a play, movie, or TV show that we like.

We partnered up with Della and her friend. We decided to do a scene from the movie grease we did the scene where the girls are having a sleep over. Della played sandy, her friend played Jan, Sarah played Frenchie, Erica played Rizzo, and I played Marty.

The scene went well. We were the last to present that day. I walked with the girls to the caff for lunch. We went and bought our lunch. Somehow I lost them I grabbed my food and looked around the caff for anyone I recognized. Just as I spotted Ethan, some jocks walked over to me.

"Hey baby, why don't you cheer me on?" said one of them his friends all just laughed behind him.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away. I got to where everyone was and sat down next Benny, when the guy came up next to me and sat down. He ignored the fact that I was leaning on Benny and telling him to go away, get lost, and a few other choice word. After a while Benny snapped he started to yell at this guy, he was pissed.

This guy got up and punched Benny. He hit him quite a few times. When he drew his fist back I pushed myself in between them. It might not have been the smartest thing but it was what I did. The guy didn't punch me but he put his hands on me. I grabbed his wrist pulled it behind his back and pushed him so he was bent over the table.

Finally the teachers arrived they took this guy to the principal's office. They dragged me and Benny along as well. I brought Benny to the nurse then walked to the office, the whole time being escorted by teachers.

I sat in the office waiting for Dave to show up. I watched as Benny's grandma came in. she sat next to me and waited to be called in. Benny came in and sat next to me he had a bandage on his nose. Luckily the guy didn't break it. I watched as Dave came in looking beyond mad.


End file.
